


Relacionamento Secreto

by Amai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em que todo mundo está namorando, mas cada um mantém um relacionamento secreto de sua própria autoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relacionamento Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Estava com essa idéia há um tempo! Espero que gostem!!  
> Cuidado com as cenas, os relacionamentos secretos são todos descriçoes de sexo enquanto que os oficiais são apenas citaçoes, eu vou deixar aqui para saberem os ships:  
> JENNIFER>DEREK (citação)  
> DEREK>STILES (Sexo)  
> STILES>DANNY (citação)  
> DANNY>JACKSON (sexo)  
> JACKSON>LYDIA (citação)  
> LYDIA>ALLISON (sexo)  
> ALLISON>SCOTT (citação)  
> SCOTT>KIRA (sexo)  
> BOYD>ERICA (citação)  
> ERICA>ISAAC (sexo)

**Relacionamento Secreto**

 

Stiles está atrasado quando ele chega à escola na segunda feira e seu professor impede-o de entrar em aula, mandando-o direto para a diretoria. Quando ele chega lá Peter lhe dá uma palestra chata sobre responsabilidade e o horário a ser respeitado e envia-o de volta para sala com uma notificação de detenção depois da aula. Ele agarra seu telefone e começa escrever uma mensagem enquanto anda em direção a mesa de seus amigos, que estão no refeitório.

Ele senta-se ao lado de Danny, o rapaz que ele está namorando já há três meses e dá-lhe um beijo de língua demorado, agarrando-se ao pescoço do menino e quase subindo no colo do moreno. Os dois têm que se afastar quando o monitor se aproxima e briga com eles. Danny se desculpa com Derek enquanto Stiles apenas sorri e balança a cabeça concordando.

— Porque é que você sempre têm que irritá-lo, Stiles? — Lydia reclama.

— É divertido! — Ele responde apoiando o rosto na mão.

— O que houve no seu braço? Está todo arranhado! — Allison comenta, preocupada.

— Uh, isso... Machuquei-me quando um cara me fodeu contra o muro da minha casa... — Stiles diz sem remorso e com um sorrisinho maléfico.

Danny deixa o sanduíche cair na bandeja e olha corado para Stiles que não têm pudor em dizer essas coisas vergonhosas na frente de todos. Stiles lhe dá um selinho rápido antes de reiterar.

— É que eu caí andando na rua...

**(MAIS CEDO NAQUELE DIA NO APARTAMENTO DE DEREK)**

_Stiles já sentia seus dedos dormentes agarrando com força a almofada de seu sofá. Ele mordia com força para conter os gemidos que saiam de sua boca enquanto Derek trabalhava profundamente sua língua no buraco de Stiles. Assim que Derek enfiou o primeiro dedo dentro, Stiles gritou, gozando no mesmo momento. Derek se afastou, rindo._

_— Isso foi rápido..._

_— Cala a boca... — Stiles diz se virando e sentando-se no tapete._

_— O que você está esperando, princesa... — Derek diz acariciando o próprio pênis duro — De quatro._

_Stiles resmunga um xingamento e coloca-se em posição, os braços protegendo a cabeça, coluna curvada e bunda empinada. Derek coloca as duas mãos sobre a bunda de Stiles, abrindo as nádegas dele e observando o canal de Stiles contrai-se. Ele direciona a ponta na entrada e pressiona, ouvindo o gemido languido de Stiles quando finalmente a cabeça entra. Derek não faz outro movimento._

_— Vamos lá, Der... — Stiles diz empurrando para trás, mas Derek tira._

_— Você vai ter o que eu te der... — Derek diz dando um tapa forte, fazendo Stiles cai para frente com um ganido._

_Derek volta, colocando mais uma vez seu pau na direção do ânus apertado e percebe Stiles bufar e sorrindo de forma malvada, Derek lentamente enfia a cabeça. No entanto, ele não para, continua a empurrar-se profundamente em Stiles que geme alto ao sentir-se ser completamente aberto sem nenhuma preparação. O adolescente está sufocando com o ar ainda quando Derek puxa para trás, retirando-se completamente e batendo logo depois com força, fazendo-o gritar._

_Derek continua nesse processo, enterrando-se profundamente em Stiles e retirando todo o caminho só para meter com força no segundo seguinte. Os dois começam a pegar velocidade logo que Stiles começa a rebolar de encontro ao pau de Derek, mas o homem toma o controle da cintura do garoto e começa a ditar o ritmo. É rápido e o mais forte que ele consegue, eles não tem realmente muito tempo, Stiles têm que ir para escola e ele para o trabalho._

_Derek cai sobre o corpo de Stiles, agarrando-lhe a cintura e transando ainda mais rápido com o garoto, que não tem nenhum pudor ao gemer o nome de Derek nesse momento. Os movimentos de Derek começam a ficar um pouco descoordenados e ele move a própria mão para o pênis ereto de Stiles, masturbando-o._

_— De-Der, eu não posso... Mais... — ele diz entre um gemido e outro._

_— Oh, Deus... Stiles... — Derek diz metendo ainda mais forte e masturbando o adolescente ainda mais rápido — Venha comigo... Goze pra mim..._

_— De-Derek... — Stiles diz entre dentes._

_Os dois gritam quando Derek enterra-se profundamente em Stiles e goza dentro do cu do adolescente. Eles ainda estão no mesmo lugar quando depois de duas respirações e alguns espasmos mais por parte de Derek, o homem volta a masturbar Stiles fazendo-o gemer sufocado quando Derek retira outro orgasmo dele. Os dois caem finalmente no chão, ofegantes e Stiles sente quando Derek sai de dentro dele._

_— Eu odeio quando você faz isso... — Stiles diz num sussurro._

_— Eu sei o quanto você ama... — Derek diz beijando-lhe no ombro e saindo de cima dele. — Você vai chegar atrasado... — Derek diz olhando seu relógio na parede._

_— Droga... — Stiles diz ainda sem se mover, virando-se. — Seu tapete acabou com meus braços, quando você vai trocar essa merda por algo mais macio?_

**(NO REFEITÓRIO DA ESCOLA)**

— É a sua cara... — Scott comenta em uma risada.

— Como foi com Jackson ontem? — Stiles pergunta ao seu namorado — Se divertiram?

— Foi demais, ele estava animado! Ficamos jogando lacrosse a tarde toda! E depois ele dormiu lá em casa...

— Ah, poxa! Eu não acredito que você se diverte mais com Jackson do que comigo, que sou seu namorado!

— Não é assim, Stiles, ele é meu melhor amigo de infância. — Danny diz dando de ombros. — Além do mais, eu sempre me divirto com você... — ele responde, dando um beijo no rosto de seu namorado.

**(NOITE ANTERIOR NA CASA DE DANNY)**

_Danny sorriu quando Jackson mandou que ele deitasse na cama. Danny fez sem problemas e quando Jackson retirou a cueca mostrando o pênis já ereto, Danny lambeu os lábios. Jackson veio até ele com o tubo de lubrificante na mão e colocou-se em cima de seu amigo, preparando-se adequadamente enquanto beijava-o. Danny direcionou a própria mão ao pênis de Jackson, masturbando-o e adorando ouvir o sussurro carinhoso que deixava os lábios dele._

_Quando Jackson sentiu-se finalmente pronto, ele se afastou. Despejou o lubrificante sobre o pênis de Danny e direcionou-o em sua entrada. Ele foi empalando-se devagar no pênis de seu amigo, sentindo os dedos de Danny apertarem com força sua coxa. Demorou alguns segundos para Jackson conseguir o pênis gordo de Danny dentro dele e tomou alguns suspiros antes se elevar-se. Ajustou suas pernas e mãos e subiu devagar, rolando os olhos para cima e descendo._

_— Você está muito apertado... — Danny diz empurrando seu pau para dentro dele._

_— Eu estava com pressa... — Jackson diz caindo a cabeça com um sorriso._

_— Animado demais? — Danny diz numa risada._

_— Algo como isso..._

_E é a ultima coisa que os dois dizem. Jackson acostuma-se rapidamente a invasão e começa a ganhar certa velocidade. Danny sincroniza seus movimentos de cintura com os de Jackson e começa a masturbá-lo no caminho. Jackson para em um momento, retirando a mão de Danny de seu pênis e toma algumas respirações pesadas. Danny puxa o rosto dele e toma a boca de Jackson em um beijo. O adolescente loiro devolve, mas afasta-se rapidamente. Voltando a descer com força no pênis de Danny, que solta um xingamento quando Jackson toma a velocidade perfeita e começa a se masturbar._

_Jackson é o primeiro a gozar, despejando-se sobre todo o peito moreno de seu amigo. Danny continua as estocadas até que Jackson sai de cima e ele termina em suas próprias mãos e peito._

_— Isso é um saco... — Danny reclama._

_— Eu já disse: não sem camisinha. — Jackson diz caindo deitado. — Nós precisamos de um banho..._

**(AINDA NO REFEITÓRIO DA ESCOLA)**

— E vocês duas, como foram as compras?

— Nós encontramos conjuntos surpreendentes na Honey&Cherry. Mas não tinha nada que se encaixasse na Lyll’s e a coleção de inverno da Merlin estava terrível. — Lydia reclama e Allison concorda.

— Honey&Cherry não é aquela loja de lingerie? — Stiles comenta.

— Como você sabe? — Scott pergunta.

— Eu já fui com Allison uma vez... — Stiles explica.

— Sim, ela mesma. Mas não acabamos levando nada porque o que queríamos mesmo era comprar uma bota... — Allison comenta em um suspiro e Scott faz uma careta.

— Eu acho que Scott não gostou da notícia. — Danny comenta em uma risada.

— E nem Jackson vai gostar... — Stiles diz em uma risada histérica.

**(NO VESTIÁRIO DA LOJA DE ROUPAS LYLL’S)**

_— Lydia, pare... — Allison sussurra para a menina quando ela começa a desfazer o fecho do sutiã._

_— Vamos lá, nós acabamos de comprar lingeries que combinam e eu não quero esperar até em casa para experimentar... — Lydia diz, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de Allison._

_— Nós estamos em um vestiário! — Allison briga — E quem é que disse para você vestí-la lá?!_

_— Ally, vamos lá... — Lydia diz, tirando a própria blusa e mostrando o sutiã rendado vermelho. — Você realmente não me quer...?_

_Lydia joga os sapatos fora e abre a calça, fazendo um pequeno show para Allison que só morde os lábios._

_— Isso é tão errado... — Allison diz quando Lydia agarra suas mãos e direciona aos próprios seios._

_— É por isso que é tão bom... — Lydia responde esfregando-se contra Allison._

_A morena finalmente toma alguma coragem e começa a massagear os seis de Lydia que fecha os olhos, Allison então deixa a boca alcançar o pescoço da ruiva e começa a lamber e morder, descendo cada vez mais perto dos seios sensíveis. Lydia geme quando Allison começa a morder seu mamilo, ainda por cima da peça intima enquanto aperta o outro entre os dedos._

_— Será que você já está molhada...? — Allison pergunta sacana, movendo a mão direita em direção a vagina de Lydia e esfregando ali — Parece que já..._

_— Ally, por favor... — Lydia geme direcionando a cabeça da menina para os seus seios e a mão dela para dentro da calcinha._

_Allison toma o mamilo rosado na boca e começa a chupar com certa força, acariciando o outro por dentro da peça fina, mas sem tirar nenhum deles. Com a mão direita, ela começa a esfregar o clitóris de Lydia, alternando entre enfiar os dedos na entrada estreita e estimulá-la do lado de fora. Lydia começa a suspirar com força e rapidamente, e Allison sabe que a amiga está perto de gozar. Ela sempre chega muito fácil com o estímulo do clitóris._

_Allison toma a boca de Lydia em um beijo ardente quando sente seus dedos sendo apertados e as mãos segurando com força seus dois braços. Allison se afasta assim que ela para de tremer, mas mantém segurando-a contra o seu corpo, distribuindo vários beijos carinhosos._

_— Quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou te compensar... — Lydia diz dando um beijo profundo em Allison._

_— Mal posso esperar para ter sua língua em mim... — Allison responde com uma risada._

**(DE VOLTA AO REFEITÓRIO DA ESCOLA)**

— E você Scott? — Allison pergunta curiosa — O que fez no fim de semana?

— Oh, Stiles e Isaac foram lá em casa jogar videogame no sábado e no domingo eu fiquei só estudando...

— Estudando? — Lydia pergunta descrente.

— Sim, o professor de história pediu um trabalho em grupo...

— Ah, sim! É mesmo! Aquele que você está fazendo com Kira, não é? — Allison pergunta e Scott assente — Por isso eu fiquei todo o fim de semana na sua casa, lembra?

— Nem me lembrava... — Lydia diz tomando seu suco.

— Como foi? Ela parece ser muito boa na matéria... — Stiles comenta — Eu e Isaac quase não fizemos nada ainda...

— Foi bom, ela é inteligente.

— Pelo menos você vai tirar nota boa tendo a filha do professor pra te ajudar... — Stiles diz num suspiro.

— É... — Scott diz tomando sua água.

**(NA CASA DE SCOTT NO DOMINGO A NOITE)**

_Scott joga a cabeça contra a sua porta com certa força, mas ainda sem fazer barulho, ele não pode se dar ao luxo de fazer algo para que sua mãe se preocupe e suba. No momento ele está com as calças no tornozelo, a cueca acompanhada enquanto Kira está ajoelhada em sua frente, masturbando-o._

_— É a primeira vez que eu faço isso... — Kira diz em um sorriso tímido._

_Scott só tampa a boca e acena com a cabeça. Kira aproxima seu rosto e ajusta o pau duro na sua mão, deslizando o prepúcio para baixo e esticando a língua para dar uma lambida da ponta. Ela para, tomando uma respiração aguda e volta a lamber a ponta do pau de Scott, deixando-o coberto de saliva._

_— É assim...? — Ela diz olhando mais uma vez para Scott e desce o rosto, abrindo um pouco a mão e lambendo devagar toda a extensão — É assim que se faz? — Ela volta a perguntar._

_Scott não sabe o que dizer, não é como se ele pudesse dizer para ela colocar o pênis todo em sua boca, ou manda-la segurá-lo um pouco mais difícil. Mas Kira não parece tímida em tudo, desistindo de pedir instruções para Scott ela começa a lamber todo o membro ereto devagar antes de enfiá-lo completamente em sua boca._

_— Cuidado...! — Scott range quando sente os dentes da menina pelo seu pênis — cuidado com dentes..._

_— Oh, certo... — Kira responde com um sorriso._

_Ela volta ao seu trabalho, agora envolvendo os dentes com os lábios e fazendo uma pequena sucção quando necessário. Ela está entrertida sem eu trabalho e tornando-se confortável quando Scott dá uma pequena investida, fazendo-a assustar-se e afastar-se._

_— Desculpe... — ele diz e ela concorda com a cabeça._

_Quando ela volta a chupá-lo, começa a devagar tomar mais dele dentro de sua boca, masturbando o restante que geralmente fica do lado de fora de sua boca. Scott agarra seus cabelos finos e começa a direcionar a cabeça de Kira, aumentando a velocidade depois de algum tempo. Eles não podem demorar em tudo, a menina já tinha ligado para o pai e le estaria estacionando em frente a casa a qualquer minuto. Kira tenta relaxar quando Scott começa a investir mais rápido em sua boca e ela segura o quadril dele para que o adolescente não enfie até sufoca-la. Com um suspiro, Scott segura a cabeça de Kira no lugar enquanto goza diretamente na boca dela._

_No início Kira sente um pequeno reflexo de vômito, não está acostumada a isso. Ela se afasta assim que Scott deixa e vai para o banheiro no quarto dele, cuspindo todo o liquido viscoso no pia. Ela tosse um pouco e lava a boca antes de voltar para o quarto._

_— Desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar... — ele diz ainda no mesmo lugar._

_— Está tudo bem... — Ela diz, aproximando-se e dando um selinho nele — Como foi?_

_— Perfeito... — Scott responde, abraçando-a pela cintura._

_— Na próxima nós podemos tentar transar... — Ela diz envergonhada._

_— Você quer transar comigo? — Pergunta surpreso._

_— Scott, eu gosto de você, é claro que eu quero transar com você. Mas você sabe que eu não posso namorar, por isso temos que nos encontrar assim... — Ela diz chateada e afastando-se, olha pela janela. — Parece que meu pai chegou... — Ela diz agarrando o material escolar sobre a cama — Te vejo amanhã! — ela sai, dando a Scott mais um beijinho._

**(MAIS UMA VEZ NO REFEITÓRIO DA ESCOLA)**

— Falando nisso, onde está Jackson? — Stiles pergunta.

— Ah, ele está conversando com o treinador... — Danny responde.

— Entendi. Eu vou ali falar com Isaac sobre o nosso projeto, temos que marcar outro dia pra terminar.

— Ok, vai lá. — Danny diz dando um selinho rápido em Stiles.

Quando Stiles se aproxima da mesa onde Isaac está sentado, ele vê que Erica e o namorado dela também estão sentados lá, os três conversando animado sobre algum assunto. Quando Stiles chega o assunto morre, mas ele não poderia se importar menos.

— Hey, cara! Eu estive na sua casa ontem e você não estava! Você podia ter me avisado...

— Desculpe, eu esqueci... — Isaac diz num suspiro — É que eu passei todo o fim de semana na casa de Erica...

— Cara, nós tínhamos marcado! Dá próxima, me avisa. — Stiles diz dando um soco leve no braço de Isaac.

— Certo, desculpe por isso. — Isaac responde dando um pulinho da carteira.

— Foi meio de ultima hora, não íamos nos ver, mas as priminhas de Boyd chegaram e ele teve que ficar de babá... — Erica diz num suspiro — Eu não queria ficar sozinha em casa já que meus pais viajaram esse fim de semana...

**(NA CASA DE ERICA DURANTE O FIM DE SEMANA)**

_Erica está escorada na geladeira, uma perna sobre a cadeira e as duas abertas. Isaac tem o rosto grudado em sua vagina, à língua trabalhando em estimulá-la enquanto os dedos preparam a entrada da menina. Erica nunca foi muito fã de sexo oral, ela realmente não gosta muito de fazer ou receber, mas ela faz uma exceção para Isaac já que ela o ensinou bem como ela gosta de fazer. Ele se afasta rapidamente quando consegue três dedos inteiros dentro dela que deslizam com facilidade._

_Era coloca-se inclinada sobre a mesa da cozinha, abrindo as pernas e mostrando a buceta já molhada. Isaac agarra o preservativo sobre a mesa e desliza-o em seu pênis, colocando-o diretamente na entrada da adolescente. Não é um problema real, a penetração ocorre com certa facilidade depois de prepara-la adequadamente. As estocadas são lentas e profundas, Erica até sente certa dor quando ele bate muito fundo. Isaac começa a beijá-la na nuca e morder de leve, sabendo que é o ponto fraco dela._

_Era suspira, levantando o tronco de encontro ao tórax de Isaac. O menino a segura pela cintura, com a mão em um dos seios e volta a penetrá-la devagar. Desse ângulo, ela sente menos dor, principalmente porque é a sua posição predileta no sexo. Ela agarra os cabelos de Isaac e puxa com força e começa a investir contra ele. Isaac muda a velocidade, acelerando o quando a loira quer e os dois permanecem assim até que as pernas de Erica começam a ficar fracas._

_Ele volta a coloca-la sobre a mesa e agarra a cintura dela, esfregando seu pau na bunda e vagina dela. Erica geme de cara na mesa e Isaac chupa o próprio polegar, voltando o pau para dentro da vagina macia de Erica. A menina remexe, ajustando o pênis no lugar certo e abre a boca em um grito mudo quando Isaac começa a forçar o polegar na fenda da bunda dela. Erica começa a empurrar para trás, ganhando velocidade no pau de Isaac._

_O adolescente enfia o polegar na vagina de Erica, junto com seu pau. Erica sabe o que vem a seguir e seus olhos lacrimejam de excitação; Isaac ainda está metendo nela quando o polegar entra em seu ânus, fazendo-a rebolar de encontro a ele. Ela sempre sente-se bem com o estímulo anal que Isaac faz, porque não é como se ela quisesse enfiar um pau na sua bunda sempre e Isaac nunca insiste, só dá o que ela precisa. É uma sensação maravilhosa, ela sente-se preenchida e satisfeita, e quando Isaac puxa o polegar para cima ainda dentro de sua bunda ela fica na ponta dos pés. Isaac a deixa descer os quadris e volta a bater nela, levando os dois ao orgasmo juntos._

**(MAIS UMA VEZ NO REFEITÓRIO DA ESCOLA)**

— Porque você não ficou com Boyd? Elas são pequenas?— Stiles pergunta curioso.

— Sim e são quase insuportáveis... — Boyd diz e Erica assente decisiva.

— São uns demônios que me odeiam! — Erica como sempre exagera. — Eu é que não vou ir lá com aquelas pestes! — Stiles ri. — Falando nisso, quando elas vão embora?

— Elas se foram essa manhã... — Boyd diz terminando seu sanduíche. — Huh? Aquela ali não é a nova professora de Inglês?

— Onde? — Erica pergunta.

— Ali conversando com Derek. Como ela chama mesmo?

— Jennifer Blake. — Isaac diz e todos olham para ele confusos — Monera, alta e gostosa? — Todos dão a Isaac um sorriso sacana e ele tenta defender-se — Eu quis dizer... Er... Ugh... Bem, ela e Derek estão meio que namorando, por isso eu a conheço...

— Eles estão? Desde quando? — Stiles pergunta ainda de costas.

— Acho que tem umas duas semanas, eles se encontram bastante, todos os fins de semana... Eu tenho que ficar na casa de Peter quase sempre....

— Ah... — Stiles diz numa risada.

— Qual a graça? — Isaac pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Nada não, eu só estou feliz por ele... — Stiles diz tirando o celular do bolso e olhando a responsta de sua mensagem anterior.

_**De Stiles: Vamos nos ver nesse fim de semana? :P** _

_**De Derek: Sim, eu mal posso esperar para comer a sua bunda de novo.** _

Ele exclui antes que Danny ou qualquer pessoa possa encontrar sua conversa, ele também mal pode esperar pelo fim de semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado bastante! Eu adorei escrever!! Obrigada por terem lido!! ♥ Até mais =D


End file.
